sookiestackhousefandomcom-20200214-history
Quinn
Quinn, born John Quinn, is a supporting character in "The Southern Vampire Mysteries". He first appears as a referee to a werewolf fight in Dead as a Doornail, and has been in every book since. Physical Appearance Quinn is a large and tall-six and a half feet-muscular man (often regarded as a wrestler type man). He has a rich olive skin tone that is lightly scarred from the years of fighting in the ring. He also shaves his head bald and the rest of his body is told to be just as hairless. The most startling thing about Quinn (to Sookie) is his deep purple eyes; which are stated to be like the color of "pansies". He has a certain air to him, not of arrogance, but when you walk into a room, you can't help but see him. Being such a 'huge' man, it's hard to hide. Personality Quinn is a very confident man. With the several times he has faced danger he has always kept his head, and never shown fear. He also seems to hold himself in high regard for he was ashamed when he was overcome by six werewolves. Quinn is also very protective of those he loves, he believes it is his duty to get his family and Sookie out of any kind of trouble they may face; this tends to make Quinn wear himself thin. Even though Quinn has had a rocky history he still manages to have a good sense of humor, and he still flashes his smile quite often. He takes is responsibilities seriously, and though he is a large man he manages to be quite gentle. Since Quinn is an events plan ner it is also safe to assume he is organized and diligent. Abilities and Powers Quinn happens to be one of the few were-tigers left. It is not uncommon for a were-tiger to be poached (for humans don't know about shapeshifters), so tigers are rare among the weres. Quinn, in his human form, has all the heightened senses and strength that is natural to all shifters. Quinn is also a very skilled fighter. Relationships Sookie Stackhouse and Quinn met briefly in book 5 of the series; there was an immediate attraction for both of them. In Definitely Dead Quinn and Sookie began courting, this proved to be difficult because every time they were together they were attacked, and once kidnapped. After escaping and dealing with their attackers the two decided to give the long distance relationship a try (for Quinn's job took him all over the South). Though they rarely saw one another the relationship seemed well until it got strained when Quinn walked in on Sookie drinking Eric's blood, Quinn however was still willing to be in the relationship. After the terrorist attack at Pyramid Gizeh the two lost contact (Quinn was out trying to protect his family), Sookie ended the relationship when Quinn returned for she thought he would always love his mother and sister, Frannie more than he loves her. In Deadlocked, the twelfth book of the series, Quinn calls Sookie on her birthday to wish her a happy birthday. Frannie is Quinn's younger half-sister, and the product of his mother's rape. Frannie and Quinn are very close to each other, and both are over-protective of each other. Quinn often lets Frannie work for him as a way to keep an eye on her. Mama Quinn is obviously Quinn's mother, as well as another were-tiger. Quinn loves her and would do anything to keep her safe, since she is not mentally stable it is not uncommon for her to run away. To keep her from hurting humans, and outing the shifters she is kept in a home for shifters somewhere in Nevada. Biography When Quinn was still a teenager his mother was captured by a group of hunters who were poaching for illegal dogfights. After reverting to her human form, one of the hunters (it is not known whether or not the hunters where supernatural) proceeded to rape her. When Quinn found her being raped he killed all of the hunters. To clean up the murder scene Quinn went to the aid of the local vampire nest, who agreed to help on one condition... Quinn had to work for them for three years, or until he died (whichever came first). So, for three years Quinn fought in "The Pits" as a gladiator. Never before had a pit fighter lasted as long as Quinn so as a result he is famous among the supernatural world. As a result of Quinn's mother's rape she became pregnant and had Frannie. Quinn now works as an event planner for the supernatural branch of Extreme(ly Elegant) Events-E(E)E for short- which is simply called Special Events. Midnight, Texas Quinn appears in Charlaine Harris' other series Midnight, Texas. In Day Shift (the second book of the series) Quinn visits Midnight, Texas and meets with another fellow weretiger Reverend Emilio Sheehan. Category:Characters Category:Werewolf Category:Supernatural Creatures Category:Shape-Shifter Category:Dead as a Doornail characters Category:Deadlocked characters Category:Definitely Dead characters Category:Dead Ever After characters